Slash Dash
} |info = *Excalibur dashes between enemies within a cone 6 / 8 / 10 / 12 meters long and cuts them down with his Exalted Blade. Each strike inflicts 100 / 125 / 200 / 250 base damage. **Base damage is 15% , 15% , and 70% . **Cone length is affected by Ability Range. **Slash Dash is affected by Aim Glide **Slash Dash is affected by momentum, but will not change momentum outside of its animation. Thus, whichever way you were going before you cast Slash Dash you will continue to go unless stopped, by other means, at same speed. This will affect how far your Slash Dash will go when not targeted. **As Slash Dash's base Critical Chance and Status Chance are 0%, Slash Dash can not deal critical hits or status effects without flat bonuses to either metric. *Damage is affected by Ability Strength, the Melee Combo Counter and some mods. **If the player has a longsword, dual sword, rapier, or nikana equipped, Slash Dash receives a 10% bonus to its base damage from Excalibur's Swordsmanship passive. **With a maxed , and , a rank-3 Slash Dash will deal (1 + Damage Mods) (1 + Elemental Mod) (1 + Strength Mods) }} (1 + 1.2) (1 + 0.9) (1 + 0.3)|mt=y}} damage. **The mod stats that affect Slash Dash include: ***damage (e.g., ) ***physical (e.g., ) ***elemental (e.g., ) ***weapon augments (e.g., ) ***The +100 damage from **The Scindo Manticore Skin's damage bonus applies to the ability. **Slash Dash is not affected by the equipped melee weapon's stats and innate effects, class-specific mods, , or Acolyte Mods. ***The only exceptions to this rule are: **** 's modified Melee Combo Counter. **Mods equipped on do not affect Slash Dash. **Slash Dash's damage composition is not affected by . **Enemies damaged by Slash Dash suffer a knockdown unless immune to knockdowns or statuses. **Slash Dash's cone length is not affected by melee range mods (e.g., ). **Every instance of damage adds to the Melee Combo Counter regardless of the amount of enemies hit or if Excalibur physically made contact with the target. *Excalibur has health immunity during the dash animation, but not shield immunity. *Though Excalibur's health is immune during the animation, it is still possible for to build stacks. *Airborne enemies, such as Hellions and Ospreys, can also be targeted, but are still difficult for Slash Dash to traverse to unless the aim button is held for Aim Glide physics to take effect. *If there are no enemies within its targeting area, Slash Dash will make Excalibur dash forward in the direction of aim, allowing it to be used as a mobility aid when reaching high places. *When is active, Slash Dash will receive the following benefits: **Slash Dash will receive a 10% bonus to its base damage from Excalibur's passive. ***This additional damage bonus stacks with the aforementioned bonus received when using specific melee weapons. **Slash Dash hits will add to Exalted Blade's Melee Combo Counter. **Energy waves will be released when an enemy is hit by Slash Dash. ***The energy waves and Exalted Blade are considered separate entities and will deal damage separately. ***The waves behave identically to those of . ***Waves will hit both the targeted enemy and all enemies behind it. ***Waves are affected by mods on both the equipped melee weapon and on . ***The energy waves are able to deal critical hits and status effects. ****Critical and status performances are affected by equipped critical chance and damage mods, status chance mods, and . *Can be used to pass through Laser Barriers unharmed in most cases. *Can be used while jumping, sliding, forward flipping, wall running or clinging to a wall. *Slash Dash can damage enemies across the Rift Plane. *Slash Dash is affected by and can trigger Warframe Arcanes. |augment = |tips = *Slash Dash will hit through a Grineer Shield Lancer's Shield. *Can be used to break Corpus ship windows and pass through laser doors mostly unharmed. *Perfect for medium-distance traveling. *With the proper mods this is one of the most damage-efficient AoE abilities in the game, doing massive damage to multiple targets for very little cost. *Invulnerability allows players to deal with enemies by repeatedly casting Slash Dash without fear of damage or status proc effects during the animation. However, being that there is no invulnerability overlap between the end of the first cast and the beginning of the second cast, there is a small window for Excalibur to receive damage. *Casting Slash Dash while Exalted Blade is active will allow players to increase the amount of damage they deal and hit a larger amount of enemies without having to build for range. *Pressing the melee button at any time during the targeted Slash Dash cast will cancel the rest of ability's targets and summon your melee weapon instantly. |bugs = *It is possible to get stuck on an enemy during the duration of the ability, and in most cases the enemy will not take damage. |max = }} See Also *Slash Dash (Conclave) * de:Schwertstoß es:Corte fugaz it:Slash Dash ru:Рассекающий Рывок Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Ability Weapons Category:Update 7 Category:Excalibur